Jimmy Floyd Hasselbaink
Jerrel Hasselbaink (born 27 March 1972), usually known as Jimmy Floyd Hasselbaink,Jimmy-Floyd Hasselbaink. Charlton Athletic. Retrieved 29 March 2013. is a former Netherlands international footballer, now manager of English League Two side Burton Albion. His nephew, Nigel Hasselbaink, is also a professional footballer. A striker, he began his career with Telstar and AZ, before leaving the Netherlands for Portuguese club Campomaiorense in August 1995. He joined Boavista the following year, and won the Taça de Portugal with the club in 1997. Later that year he was signed by English side Leeds United for a £2 million fee, and went on to win the Premier League Golden Boot award in 1998–99. He was sold on to Spanish club Atlético Madrid for £10 million in 1999, helping the club to the final of the Copa del Rey despite the club suffering relegation out of La Liga. He returned to the Premier League with Chelsea for a £15 million fee in May 2000. He again won the Premier League Golden Boot award in 2000–01, and helped the club to the 2002 FA Cup Final and a second-place league finish in 2003–04. He moved to Middlesbrough on a free transfer in July 2004, and helped the club to the final of the UEFA Cup in 2006. He signed with Charlton Athletic in July 2006, before joining Cardiff City in August 2007. He played on the losing side in the 2008 FA Cup Final before retiring. He also scored nine goals in 23 matches in a four year international career for the Dutch national team, and appeared at the 1998 FIFA World Cup. In May 2013 he was appointed manager of Royal Antwerp in the Belgian Second Division, where he stayed for one season. In November 2014, he was hired by Burton Albion. Club career Netherlands Hasselbaink was born on 27 March 1972 in Paramaribo, Suriname, (then part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands) to Frank Ware and Cornelli Hasselbaink; he was the youngest of six children. At the age of three he was ran over by a moped and had his right leg broken. In October 1978, his mother took him and three siblings to live in Zaandam, Netherlands; his father remained in Surinam and rarely contacted the family. The next year he began playing youth football for GVO (Gestaagt Volharding Overwint), initially as a goalkeeper. He later played for ZFC (Zaansche Football club) and Zaanlandia as a right-winger. He joined a street gang as a teenager and spent three months in a youth detention facility for stealing. He was kicked out of the youth team at DWS for stealing the watch of a first-team player. He began his senior career with Telstar, while still a gang member, and had disciplinary issues at the club due to his persistent lateness. He made his Eerste Divisie debut on 27 October 1990, in a 2–0 defeat at VVV-Venlo. Head Coach Niels Overweg kicked him out of the club after he turned up late to a match. He began training with AZ, where his brother Carlos was playing, and impressed enough to win a professional contract. However Head Coach Henk Wullems opted not to renew his contract in 1993, despite him making 46 appearances for the club."Leeds United F.C. History". Ozwhitelufc.net.au. Retrieved 29 March 2013. He had an unsuccessful trial with FC Eindhoven, and after failing to agree terms with PEC Zwolle he instead spent the 1993–94 season training with HFC Haarlem. He then played amateur football for Neerlandia whilst he looked abroad for a professional contract, spending time in Austria with Admira Wacker. Portugal He signed for newly promoted Portuguese Primeira Divisão side Campomaiorense in August 1995 after impressing trainer Manuel Fernandes on a trial spell. The chairman wanted to keep his signing a secret, and so told the press that he had simply signed a player called "Jimmy", but after his signing was revealed the name stuck and he was known as Jimmy rather than Jerrel for the rest of his career. He failed to score in his first four games and missed a penalty in his fifth game after insisting on taking the penalty ahead of regular taker Stanimir Stoilov, however he made amends for the miss later in the game by scoring both goals a 2–0 win over Gil Vicente. The small club could not survive in the top-flight and were relegated in the 1995–96 season. Hasselbaink was signed by Boavista for a €300,000 fee. The 1996–97 season was chaotic for the club, as the chairman got through three managers – Zoran Filipović, João Resende Alves and Rui Casaca. As a result the "Panthers" only managed a disappointing seventh place finish, but ended the campaign on a high note by winning the Taça de Portugal. Hasselbaink had a good season individually, finishing as the league's second highest scorer behind Porto's Mário Jardel. He scored his first professional hat-trick at the club, in a victory over Marítimo at the Estádio do Bessa; he later scored a hat-trick in a big win over Gil Vicente, as did teammate Nuno Gomes. The final of the Taça de Portugal was against Benfica at the Estádio Nacional, and though head coach Casaca left him on the bench due to his arranged transfer to Leeds, Hasselbaink entered the game as a late substitute for Erwin Sánchez as Boavista held on to a 3–1 win. Leeds United Leeds United manager George Graham signed Hasselbaink in the summer of 1997 for a fee of £2 million. He scored on his Premier League debut against Arsenal at Elland Road on 9 August, though initially he struggled to adapt to the pace of the English game. He scored only five league goals by Christmas, but ended the campaign with 26 goals in all competitions following a strong second half of the season. The following season, Hasselbaink's 18 goals in 36 appearances made him joint-winner (with Michael Owen and Dwight Yorke) of the Premier League Golden Boot as Leeds finished fourth in the league under the stewardship of new manager David O'Leary, thus winning the "Whites" a place in the next year's UEFA Champions League qualification stages. However he and his agent were dissatisfied with the contract offered by the club, and though he still had two years to run on his existing deal he was sold on. O'Leary claimed that "What he is looking for I don't think any club in the country could afford and I don't think there is anyone on that kind of money over here (in England)". Atlético Madrid Hasselbaink was bought by Spanish club Atlético Madrid for £10 million in summer 1999. The "Red-and-Whites" lost the first three La Liga games of the 1999–2000 season, but after Hasselbaink scored his first goal for the club to secure a point at Real Zaragoza he continued to score and win points for the club. On 30 October, he scored twice in the El Derbi madrileño as Atlético beat Real Madrid at the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium for the first time in nine years. He also scored against Barcelona at Camp Nou. Manager Claudio Ranieri aimed to qualify for the UEFA Champions League, but resigned in February following poor results, and his successor Radomir Antić's stewardship saw the club relegated into the Segunda División. Despite this he shared the league's Silver Boot award with Catanha (Málaga CF), scoring only three goals fewer than top-scorer Salva Ballesta (Racing de Santander). They reached the final of the Copa del Rey at the Mestalla Stadium, but lost 2–1 to Espanyol; Hasselbaink scored a late consolation goal. A relegation clause in his four-year contract allowed Hasselbaink to leave the club in the summer. Chelsea Hasselbaink returned to the Premier League in May 2000, when he was signed by Chelsea, for a club record fee of £15 million, which matched the then-transfer record for an English club; he signed a four-year contract. He scored on his "Blues" debut, helping them to win the 2000 FA Charity Shield with a 2–0 win over Manchester United at Wembley Stadium. He scored 23 goals in 35 league appearances in the 2000–01 season, including a volley from outside the penalty area against Manchester United and four goals in a 6–1 win against Coventry City on 21 October; he finished the season as the winner of the Premier League Golden Boot. However manager Gianluca Vialli was sacked in September, and Hasselbaink's former Madrid boss Claudio Ranieri was appointed as his replacement. Hasselbaink later stated he was "dismayed" at Vialli's sacking, and that the players hated Ranieri and fitness coach Roberto Sassi's running focused training methods. At the start of the 2001–02 season he earned the distinction of scoring the first competitive goal at Southampton's new St Mary's Stadium as Chelsea won 2–0 on 25 August. On 13 March, he scored a hat-trick as Chelsea defeated Tottenham Hotspur 3–0. He formed both a good friendship and a productive partnership with Icelandic striker Eiður Guðjohnsen, scoring 29 goals in all competitions and helping Guðjohnsen to 23 in a season which also saw Chelsea reach the FA Cup final after overcoming Norwich City, West Ham United, Preston North End, Tottenham Hotspur, and Fulham. Hasselbaink was a doubt for the final due to a hamstring injury, and was substituted after 68 minutes at the Millennium Stadium as Chelsea lost 2–0 to rivals Arsenal. His total of 23 league goals was one fewer than Golden Boot winner Thierry Henry. In summer 2002 the cause of his hamstring injury was discovered, and he underwent an operation to relieve a blockage in the arteries of his right leg which had been severely restricting circulation. During his recovery he appeared as a pundit for ITV's coverage of the 2002 FIFA World Cup. Ranieri initiated a rotation policy for the 2002–03 season, but focused the team around Gianfranco Zola, which limited Hasselbaink's playing time. Barcelona manager Louis van Gaal agreed an £8 million transfer for Hasselbaink in the January transfer window but was sacked before the transfer went through and the deal subsequently collapsed. In the 2003–04 season he scored 17 goals in all competitions which, despite the arrival of new strikers Adrian Mutu and Hernán Crespo, made him top-scorer at the club for the third time in four years. On 27 March, his 32nd birthday, Hasselbaink came on as a 60th-minute substitute for Geremi Njitap and scored a hat-trick as Chelsea came from behind to beat Wolverhampton Wanderers 5–2 at Stamford Bridge. Chelsea finished the season in second place and reached the semi-finals of the UEFA Champions League, and Hasselbaink played in both legs of the defeat to AS Monaco. Middlesbrough In July 2004, Hasselbaink turned down an approach from AC Milan and instead remained in England to join Middlesbrough on a two-year contract after a free transfer. Due to several other internationals being signed by the club at the time, he predicted that Middlesbrough could qualify for the UEFA Champions League. On 14 August, he scored on his debut for the club in a 2–2 draw with Newcastle United at the Riverside Stadium. In the 2004–05 season he finished as the club's top-scorer with 13 goals in 36 Premier League games, including a hat-trick in a 4–0 win over Blackburn Rovers at Ewood Park on 16 October. A seventh place league finish was enough to qualify the club for next year's UEFA Cup. In the 2005–06, he helped Steve McClaren's "Boro" reach the UEFA Cup final, defeating Skoda Xanthi (Greece), Grasshopper Club Zürich (Switzerland), Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk (Ukraine), AZ (Netherlands), Litex (Bulgaria), VfB Stuttgart (Germany), A.S. Roma (Italy), FC Basel (Switzerland) and Steaua București (Romania). In the final they were beaten 4–0 by Spanish club Sevilla at the Philips Stadion. This turned out to be his last game for the club, as new manager Gareth Southgate released him in July 2006. Charlton Athletic After a potential move to Celtic of the Scottish Premier League broke down, Hasselbaink joined his fourth Premier League team, Charlton Athletic, on a free transfer in July 2006. Soon after joining the club, he was charged by The FA with improper conduct and/or bringing the game into disrepute for his claiming Chelsea paid players a bonus after the 2004 Champions League win over Arsenal; a Premier League inquiry into what would have been illegal bonus payments found no evidence to support the claims, which were denied by Chelsea. He scored his first goal for the "Addicks" against his old team Chelsea at Stamford Bridge on 9 September. After a long goal drought, Hasselbaink scored against yet another of his former clubs, Middlesbrough on 13 January, a game which Middlesbrough went on to win 3–1. He was released by Charlton at the end of the 2006–07 season. Cardiff City Hasselbaink was on the verge of joining Championship side Leicester City in August 2007, but the club later withdrew their offer."Hasselbaink baffled by Foxes snub". BBC Sport. 14 August 2007. Retrieved 5 September 2007. Instead Cardiff City chairman Peter Ridsdale, who worked with Hasselbaink at Leeds United, brought him to Cardiff on a one-year deal, putting him in a veteran strike partnership with Robbie Fowler. On 19 September, he scored his first goal for Cardiff with a 20-yard low drive in the 2–1 league defeat to Watford at Ninian Park. After an impressive performance against Wolverhampton Wanderers in the fifth round of the FA Cup he was nominated for the player of the round after a goal which he powered the ball in to the top corner."Hasselbaink gets an FA nomination". South Wales Echo. Retrieved 29 March 2013. He remained as a regular starter for the "Bluebirds" throughout the 2007–08 season, and made appearances in five of the six matches Cardiff played to reach the FA Cup final for the first time in 81 years, which they went on to lose 1–0 to Portsmouth, where he played 70 minutes before being substituted for Steve Thompson. He left the club in July 2008 following a dispute over pay. International career Hasselbaink came to the attention of Netherlands manager Guus Hiddink whilst playing in England for Leeds United, and made his international debut on 27 May 1998 in a 0–0 draw in a friendly with Cameroon at the GelreDome in Arnhem; he came on as a 61st-minute substitute for Marc Overmars.Netherlands national team v Cameroon, 27 May 1998 On 1 June he scored his first goal in a 5–1 victory over Paraguay, and a few days later scored his second goal in another 5–1 victory over Nigeria. He was part of the Dutch squad for the 1998 FIFA World Cup in France, as back-up to established international strikers Patrick Kluivert, Dennis Bergkamp and Pierre van Hooijdonk and wingers Boudewijn Zenden and Marc Overmars. With other strikers not fully fit, Hasselbaink started the opening game against Belgium at the Stade de France, but missed a scoring opportunity in the 0–0 draw and was taken off for Bergkamp after 65 minutes. Kluivert was sent-off in the match but Bergkamp was played as the only striker in the next game against South Korea, and van Hooijdonk was taken off the bench to replace him. In the third group game against Mexico at the Stade Geoffroy-Guichard Hasselbaink came on for Bergkamp after 78 minutes, which was to be his last appearance at the tournament as Kluivert returned from suspension to leave Hasselbaink as Hiddink's fourth-choice forward; Netherlands ended the tournament in fourth-place. Hiddink resigned and was replaced by his assistant Frank Rijkaard, who froze Hasselbaink out of the international picture. He next played on 18 August 1999, alongside Kluivert and Ruud van Nistelrooy in a friendly against Denmark; he was taken off for Clarence Seedorf and the game ended 0–0. He next appeared six months later, playing ten minutes against Germany and 70 minutes against Scotland, and despite van Nistelrooy being injured Hasselbaink was not selected for UEFA Euro 2000 as the five forwards chosen were Bergkamp, Kluivert, van Hooijdonk, Roy Makaay and Peter van Vossen. He had been part of the 25 man initial squad but was dropped from the final 22 along with André Ooijer and Winston Bogarde. He returned to the international fold under Louis van Gaal. He scored against Spain in a 2–1 win at the Estadio de La Cartuja on 15 November 2000 but both he and Spanish captain Fernando Hierro were sent-off for fighting late in the game. On 24 March 2001, he scored in a 5–0 win over Andorra at the Mini Estadi, and four days later converted a penalty in a draw with Portugal at the Estádio das Antas. On 25 April he scored in his third successive World Cup qualifying game, in a 4–0 win over Cyprus at the Philips Stadion. He later played against Estonia (twice), England, the Republic of Ireland and Denmark; he scored a penalty past Denmark in a 1–1 draw at Telia Parken. Netherlands did not qualify for the 2002 FIFA World Cup as they finished four points behind Portugal and Ireland. Dick Advocaat replaced van Gaal as national team manager in January 2002, and Hasselbaink remained in contention. On 21 August, he came on as a substitute in a 1–0 win over Norway at the Ullevaal Stadion, and on 7 September he scored in a 3–0 victory over Belarus, the opening qualifying game for UEFA Euro 2004; this was his last appearance for Netherlands. Style of play Hasselbaink was a quick sprinter and had a powerful shot, able to shoot with his left-foot despite being primarily right-footed. Coaching career In 2009, Hasselbaink trained with Conference South side Woking to help keep himself fit and do some coaching. He then worked with Chelsea's under-16 squad and coached at the Nike Academy while taking his UEFA 'B' and 'A' licences. From July 2011 to January 2013 he was a member of the coaching staff at Nottingham Forest, having left the club when manager Sean O'Driscoll was sacked."Backroom Reshuffle". Nottingham Forest F.C. 2 January 2013. Royal Antwerp In May 2013, Hasselbaink was announced as the new manager of newly relegated Belgian Second Division club Royal Antwerp.Jimmy Floyd Hasselbaink named manager of Royal Antwerp | Football | theguardian.com He led the club to a seventh place finish in the 2013–14 season, before turning down a new deal at the club in May 2014. Burton Albion On 13 November 2014, Hasselbaink was appointed manager at League Two side Burton Albion. Four days after his appointment he managed Burton for the first time, a 3–1 win at Wycombe Wanderers which moved the club into fourth in the table. Personal life He has a daughter, Ghislaine (born 1996), born and raised to his ex-girlfriend Jane Fer. His elder brother Carlos was also a professional footballer, making him the uncle of Nigel Hasselbaink, also a professional footballer. Career statistics Club | width="60" | | valign="top" | International |} Managerial statistics Honours Category:Former Players Category:Strikers Category:Forwards Category:Players